


Early Mornings

by KevinFreakinSolo_Bitch



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dex is grumpy, Fluff, M/M, Nursey loves texting, but hey if you want to read some nurseydex drabble go right ahead, this is real dumb and quick and mostly just for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KevinFreakinSolo_Bitch/pseuds/KevinFreakinSolo_Bitch
Summary: NurseyDex cuddling in the early morning, and Nursey is being annoying as usual. dont think too much about it.





	

_HEY DEXXYYY - N_  
  
A chirp from his phone awoke Dex, and he leaned over to blindly grab for it, assuming only important news would be sent at 8 in the morning. Upon reading the text he groaned audibly. Feeling a gentle kick to the back of his thigh, he decided to play along.   
  
_GOOD MORNING, NURSE - D_  
  
Assuming that was sufficient he snuggled back into his pillow and dropped his phone next to his face. The chirp felt obnoxiously louder this time.  
  
"Seriously shut the fuck up," Dex mumbled. Nursey ignored him.  
  
_CAN U DO ME A FAVOURRRR - N_  
  
Dex shifted around his weight and rolled over to face Nursey. If he hadn't been texting him five seconds ago he might have believed Nursey was actually asleep, as he was currently pretending to. He was cute when he was being annoying.   
  
"You know I'm not getting out of bed, right?"   
  
Nursey shook his head, and pulled out his phone once more.  
  
_KISS ME. - N_  
  
"How eloquent, why of course I'll meet your demands," He muttered sarcastically, and pulled his boyfriend closer. He placed a gentle kiss on Nursey's nose, but Nursey immedatiely pulled his face down against open parted lips.   
  
"Was that it?"  
  
"Actually Dexy, I was mostly just hoping," Nursey said, lovingly stroking Dex's cheek, "that you would get your fucking cold feet off my legs. You're pinning me down and I think I'm losing circulation."   
  
"God, someone's grumpy in the mornings," Dex said,  pulling him in for another short kiss. Although really, who could be grumpy when curled up in bed with the love of their life, he thought. He bet Nursey would write these kinds of moments into a poem. 


End file.
